Spring Day
by Dee0501
Summary: Aku merindukanmu. Katakan bahwa hal ini semakin membuatku semakin merindukanmu. Rindu ini semakin menjadi, Ketika aku melihat fotomu. Waktu begitu kejam, aku membenci kita. Apakah kau yang berubah atau aku?. Aku benci saat seperti ini, waktu berlalu, Kita berubah seperti yang kau ketahui. Jujur aku merindukanmu tapi aku harus menghapusmu. NaruHina/Rate T/Newbie...


**SPRING DAY**

 **RATE : 15**

 **ROMANCE FRIENDSHIP**

 **BY DEE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bogosipda**_

 _ **Ireohge Malhanikka deo bogosipda**_

 _ **Neoui sajineul bogo isseodo bogosipda**_

 _ **Neomu yasokhan sigan**_

 _ **Naneun uriga mipda**_

 _ **Ijen eolgul han boneun geosdo himdeureojin uriga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu**_

 _ **Katakan bahwa hal ini semakin membuatku semakin merindukanmu**_

 _ **Rindu ini semakin menjadi**_

 _ **Ketika aku melihat fotomu**_

 _ **Waktu begitu kejam, aku membenci kita**_

 _ **Melihat satu sama lain sekarang sangat sulit diantara kita**_

 _._  
 _._

Hinata tidak bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegub amat keras. Sampai - sampai ia sulit hanya untuk sekedar bernafas. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Kedua matanya meneteskan bulir - bulir air mata yang tiada henti mengalir.

Matanya menatap sendu sebuah profil akun instagram. Jika dilihat, maka foto seorang cowok berambut pirang tertampil disana. Memegang stik drum di masing - masing tangannya, bibirnya merengut kecut namun sorot matanya nampak berbangga.

Hatinya serasa di tusuk - tusuk melihat foto itu. Sosok yang 3 tahun ini sangat dirindukannya, membuat ia enggan membuka hati untuk orang lain karena takut orang itu berbeda dengan dirinya—Uzumaki Naruto.

Cowok yang dulu mengisi hatinya, mewarnai harinya, menjadi penyemangatnya, alasannya untuk terus bahagia. 3 tahun 7 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan namun sayang hubungan itu harus kandas di bulan Juni.

Hinata tidak ingat kenapa mereka harus berakhir. Sampai sekarangpun ia terus berusaha untuk mengingat kenapa mereka berakhir. Namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkan ia untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

Namun itu justru membuatnya makin tersiksa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Cowok itu—terlihat membencinya. Menghindarinya, maka Hinata simpulkan ia sudah membuat luka yang dalam untuk cowok itu 3 tahun lalu.

Hanya untuk sekedar menyapa, jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang. Tangannya akan gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Sulit baginya untuk memperbaiki persahabatan mereka kembali.

Tepat, mereka dulu memang sahabat. Naruto, dirinya, Sasuke, dan Kiba. 4 sekawan yang selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Walau hanya 4 orang, semua terasa sangat menyenangkan. Terkadang teman mereka yang lain ikut bergabung dan meramaikan suasana. Tapi itulah, yang membuatnya terasa begitu indah.

Benih - benih cinta tumbuh di antara Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka saling menyukai, Sasuke dan Kiba juga teman - teman mereka yang lain mendukung. Dan terjalinlah hubungan itu pada 12 februari dengan Naruto sebagai pencetusnya.

Hubungan mereka justru nampak seperti pacar rasa teman. Mereka bertingkah seperti biasa layaknya sahabat. Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki privasi. Ketika privasi itu ada, hubungan mereka semesra pengantin baru.  
Dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia, menjadi alasannya untuk terus tersenyum di tengah keterpurukannya akibat pertengkaran orang tuanya yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

 _ **Niga byeonhan geonji**_

 _ **Animyeon naega byeonhan geonji**_

 _ **I sungan heureuneun siganjocha miwo**_

 _ **Uriga byeonhan geoji mwo**_

 _ **Moduga geureon geonji mwo**_

 _ **Geurae mipda niga neon tteonassjiman**_

 _ **Dan harudo neoreul ijeun jeogi eopseossji nan**_

 _ **Soljikhi bogo sipeunde iman neoreul jiulge**_

 _ **Geuge neol**_  
 _ **wonmanhachagibodan deol apeunikka**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apakah kau yang berubah atau aku?**_

 _ **Aku benci saat seperti ini, waktu berlalu**_

 _ **Kita berubah seperti yang kau ketahui**_

 _ **Hanya seperti yang kau ketahui**_

 _ **Ya, aku membencimu, kau meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu bahkan seharipun**_

 _ **Jujur aku merindukanmu tapi aku harus menghapusmu**_

 _ **Karena itu akan lebih sakit daripada menyalahkanmu**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Perpisahan mereka terjadi di bulan juni. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga membuat Hinata jatuh sakit. Dua hari ia hanya bisa mengerang menahan sakit di kepalanya. Namun setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia ingat hubungan mereka berakhir, tapi ia tidak ingat kenapa mereka berakhir.

 _Aku akan baik - baik saja._ Begitulah awalnya pikir Hinata. Ia akan baik - baik saja. Memang benar. Satu tahun berlalu dan ia memang terlihat baik - baik saja, namun hatinya sesak dan nyeri sepanjang waktu. Ia merindukan cowok itu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia kehilangan kontaknya. Belum lagi ia pindah rumah dan segalanya mulai berubah begitu menyakitkan. Dan Hinata harus menahan sakit itu sendirian, tidak bisa membagi keluhannya dengan siapapun karena ia takut, semuanya akan menjadi serba salah.

Sasuke dan Kiba tidak lagi bicara padanya. Tidak lagi menghubunginya. Mereka perlahan pergi dan tenggelam dalam kesenangan mereka. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dan kesepian.

 _Tidak apa. Mereka dulu masih bocah labil jadi mereka tidak keberatan bersahabat dengan mereka. Tapi sekarang, perpisahan ini, kesibukan dan semuanya,.. kenapa terasa menyakitkan._

Hinata hanya bisa menjalani semua dalam diam dengan hatinya yang serasa di cabik - cabik tiap kali merindukan ketiga mantan sahabatnya—terutama ketika ia merindukan Naruto. Ia mengikuti kemana air—takdirnya mengalir.

Kesepian, rasa sakit semua itu menjadi sahabat barunya. Akibatnya, ia menjadi intorvert. Sulit bergaul dengan banyak orang, tidak nyaman berada dalam kelompok dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk diam dan larut dalam pikirannya yang kosong. Hinata merasa, dirinya yang sekarang sangat menyedihkan.

 _ **Sirin neol bureonae bonda**_  
 _ **Yeongicheoreom hayan yeongicheoreom**_

 _ **Malloneun jiunda haedo**_  
 _ **Sasil nan ajik neol bonaeji maothaeunde**_

 _ **Nunkkocci tteoreojyeoyo**_

 _ **Tto jogeumssik meoreojyeoyo**_

 _ **Bogosipda Bogosipda**_

 _ **Eolmana gidaryeoya**_

 _ **Tto myeot bameul deo saewoya**_

 _ **Neol boge doelkka**_

 _ **Mannage deolkka**_

 _ **You know it all**_

 _ **You're my best friend**_

 _ **Achimeun dasi ol geoya**_

 _ **Eotteon eodumdo eotteon**_

 _ **Gyejeoldo yeongwonhal sun eopseunikka**_

 _ **Beojkkocci pinabwayo**_

 _ **I gyeouldo kkeuchi nayo**_

 _ **Bogosipda Bogosipda**_

 _ **Jogeuman gidarimyeon**_

 _ **Myeochil bamman deo saeumyeon**_

 _ **Mannareo gaelge Derireo gaelge**_

 _ **Chuun gyeoul kkeuteul jina**_

 _ **Dasi bomnari ol ttaekkaji**_

 _ **Kkot piul ttaekkaji**_

 _ **Geugose jom deo**_

 _ **meomulleojwo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku benci mengeluarkan rasa sakit ini**_

 _ **Seperti asap, seperti asap putih**_

 _ **Aku katakan aku akan menghapusmu**_

 _ **Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi**_

 _ **Salju yang turun dimusim dingin**_

 _ **Dan pergi sedikit demi sedikit**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu**_

 _ **Berapa lama aku harus menunggumu**_

 _ **Berapa lama malam tanpa tidur yang aku habiskan**_  
 _ **untuk melihatmu**_

 _ **untuk bertemu denganmu**_

 _ **Kau tau semua itu**_

 _ **Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku**_  
 _ **Pagi hari yang akan datang**_

 _ **Tanpa kegelapan, tanpa musim yang tidak dapat berakhir selamanya**_

 _ **Mungkin mekaran cherry dan musim dingin nanti akan berakhir**_

 _ **Aku merindukanmu**_

 _ **Tunggu aku sebentar lagi**_  
 _ **Hanya beberapa malam lagi**_

 _ **Aku akan kesana untuk melihatmu**_

 _ **Aku akan datang untukmu**_

 _ **Melewati ujung musim dingin yang begitu dingin**_

 _ **Sampai hari-hari menjadi musim semi**_

 _ **Sampai hari-hari dimana bunga bermekaran**_

 _ **Tolong tetap tinggal**_

 _ **Tolong tetap disini sedikit lebih lama**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _Dan aku paling benci menunjukkan rasa sakitku pada orang lain. Aku tidak suka menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya hatiku hanya karena sebuah persahabatan dan cinta yang tinggal kisah._

 _Meski aku sendiri, meski tidak ada siapapun di sisiku aku tahu aku bisa. Aku bisa melewatinya._

 _Rasa sepi ini, suatu saat akan pergi. Tapi rasa sakit ini, itu tidak bisa lenyap. Itu akan terus membekas. Selama aku mengingatnya. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit ini lagi, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk melupakanmu._  
 _Kau cinta pertamaku, pemilik hatiku, orang pertama yang singgah di hatiku. Kenapa cinta pertama selalu indah begini? Dan kenapa selalu menyakitkan?_

 _Aku benci perasaan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong, jika aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin perasaan ini sirna, tapi aku takut untuk melupakanmu._

Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya melalui semua ini. Karena itulah Hinata melaluinya sendirian.

Ketika waktu berlalu, ketika malam itu entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin, berkat sebuah instagram luka lamanya terkoyak kembali.

 _Aku masih mencintaimu, Naruto. Maafkan aku,..._

 _ **End.**_

 _ **Song by : BTS - Spring Day**_

 _ **~Dee~**_

 _ **미안해요**_

 _ **21 Juni 2017**_

 _ **LIKE IF YOU LIKE.**_

 _ **COMMENT IF YOU LIKE.**_

 _ **SAVE IF YOU WANT.**_

 _ **FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO**_

 _ **KNOW MORE.**_

 _ **AND SHUT UP IF YOU DONT**_

 _ **LIKE THIS STORY.**_


End file.
